


【琛南】念念又不忘（办公室制服梗）

by Sun1997



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun1997/pseuds/Sun1997
Summary: 姚琛揉了揉周震南的脸 “一会儿我们去买菜，想吃什么我就给你做什么，好好给你补一补。”周震南拉下了姚琛的脖子，双唇直接吻了上去 “姚老师...我先给你补一补吧。”
Relationships: 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	【琛南】念念又不忘（办公室制服梗）

周震南轻轻地含住姚琛的下唇，小力度的啃咬着，姚琛抱着周震南，享受着自家小朋友的主动。

周震南的吻逐渐向下，下颔、脖颈，他含住姚琛的喉结，轻轻地吸吮着，两只手一起脱下姚琛身上的白大褂，开始解姚琛衬衣的扣子 ，口中含糊不清的说 “姚老师，一会儿你穿着白大褂好不好，我喜欢你那个样子”

姚琛气血瞬间朝下涌去，但也没忘了调戏他，声音暗哑的摸着周震南的腰 说 “那我去要一套护士服，你也穿着好不好”

周震南伸手拍了下姚琛裤子中间隆起的一块，面色羞红 “姚医生~你这个样子出去，还管别人要护士服，不怕别人说你变态嘛”

姚琛托住周震南的屁股，把他放到椅子上，站起身。深深地呼出了一口气，整理了一下自己的衣服，重新穿上白大褂，朝门外走去，开门的一瞬间，他回头看着周震南说 “衣服这么长，别人看不出来，你等着。”

没过几分钟，姚琛就带着点儿什么东西回来了，进屋的时候，顺手反锁上了门。

直接奔着周震南大步走过去，弯腰横抱起周震南，吻了下他的额头 “是自己换，还是我帮你换？”

周震南在姚琛怀里哼哼唧唧 “我刚回来~你怎么这么重口味哦！”

“是你先提的，更何况，你饿了我快一年了哦”

周震南干脆一不做二不休 “你帮我换。”

姚琛抱起周震南就朝办公室里的诊疗室走，轻轻地把他放在诊疗椅上，粗暴的把衣服脱掉，周震南跪在诊疗椅上和姚琛接吻，姚琛紧接着解开他的皮带，双手揉捏那浑圆的小屁股，揉了几下，又干脆利落的脱掉了他的裤子和内裤。

周震南就这样不着片缕的坐在姚琛办公室的诊疗椅上，一蓝一白，好不诱人。

姚琛将那件护士服拿起，慢慢的给周震南穿上，扣上了纽扣。

周震南的小手在姚琛的胯间不安分的动着，本就气血上涌的姚琛，看着身穿护士服的、八个多月未见的小朋友就更加急迫。

姚琛盯着周震南，声音暗哑的说 “南南，你真好看” 

隔着衣服，便用手揉弄着周震南的胸，另一只手不安分的从裙摆下方由大腿摸上去，没有任何束缚的下体，更加刺激了姚琛。

姚琛把周震南推到椅子上躺好，自己快速的脱掉了裤子，横跨在诊疗椅上方。

他难耐的先朝着花心顶了几下，惹得周震南几声惊呼，便低头专攻周震南的胸口，隔着衣服，拨弄着已经情动的两点，不断地舔舐轻咬，胸口的衣服很快便湿了一块。

姚琛抬起头看着面色绯红的周震南 色情带有诱惑的声音说 “南南，你看，它湿了，这么一大片。”

周震南也是快一年没和姚琛做过，又是在他的办公室，心跳如雷动，轻声说 “下面...下面也湿了~姚琛~”

姚琛狠狠的按了两下胸前的一点，刺激的周震南“啊”的一声尖叫出来。

姚琛使坏的捂住周震南的嘴 “南南，晚上回去再叫，我这儿隔音不好。”

治疗室的隔音怎么会不好呢？如果隔音不好，走廊里岂不是都是各种机械响起的声音，可情欲中的周震南信了。

姚琛就这么看着自家小朋友咬住自己的下唇，控制着自己不要发出声音。

小朋友的阴茎早已直直的挺立着，顶端还在渗透一些透明的液体，姚琛用舌尖卷起顶端的液体咕咚一声咽了下去，紧接着用口腔含住顶端，用力的吸吮了一下，就听见小朋友忍着的 “唔嗯” 一声。

姚琛加快了手中撸动的速度。

艹！怎么这么乖呢！

周震南很快就被接着吻的嘴、被揉弄的胸口、被撸动的性器、被不断顶弄的囊袋，搅得夹紧了自己的身体，随着身体紧绷的一抖，射了出来。 “琛哥~琛哥~”小朋友高潮中失神的呼唤着自己爱人的名字。

姚琛趁着小朋友高潮余韵的时候，悄悄地将两个手指伸入后穴。这五年来，两个人的身体早已越来越契合，但太久没做的周震南，一时还适应不了。

姚琛把周震南往上推了推，抬高了他的一条腿，挂在一侧的诊疗灯的上方，他的后穴就这样全部暴露了出来。

腿上冰凉的刺激，激的不断为周震南扩张的姚琛，明显感受到了自己的手指被夹了一下。姚琛按住周震南高高翘起的大腿内侧，又加了一根手指，加快了扩张的速度，直到听到了充斥着整个治疗室的噗滋噗滋的水声，姚琛才俯下身子来轻声问 “南南，想要么”

周震南知道姚琛在做爱时，特别有占有欲，很喜欢听他讲一些服软的话。

他带着哭腔说 “琛哥~进来好不好~啊哈...我好难受，你快进来~”

姚琛单手扶着自己的性器，顶进了小朋友的后穴，“啊~哈~姚琛~姚琛~”

之前做的扩张足够丰富，加上周震南情动的够深，姚琛一个挺腰就把自己全部送进去了。

内壁夹得姚琛头皮发麻，他双手固定住周震南的腰侧，大力进出，“南南，南南，啊...”

姚琛的叫床声音，明显刺激到了周震南，他把自己挂在灯上的腿拿下来，压到胸前，自己用手臂圈住那条腿 “姚老师~快一点~再快一点~”

姚琛见状，干脆把周震南的另一腿也推到他胸前，小朋友乖乖的圈住自己胸前的腿，轻声的呜咽着。

姚琛看不见自家小朋友的脸了，伸手便把他的两腿分开，压在两侧，逼得周震南的腰部翘起了一个弧度，让姚琛艹的更加的深。

以这个姿势，固定好小朋友，姚琛加快了力道和速度，一次次进出的更加的快，带出了不少不知是谁分泌出的液体。

姚琛找到周震南的敏感点，不出来，狠狠地绕着那一个点磨，磨得周震南大喊着“不要啊，不要啊，啊！那里不行！”几近哭出声。

姚琛甚至没有抽出自己，就直接把周震南抱起，边走边小幅度的抽插着，走出了诊疗室。

他把小朋友放在自己的办公桌前，下压小朋友的腰。

周震南就以背趴的姿势，趴在了姚琛的办公桌上。

姚琛贴近周震南的耳朵，轻声问“南南，你现在在做什么？”

周震南撅起自己的小屁股去寻找姚琛的肉棒，可是姚琛铁了心要听他讲一些荤话，肉棒滑在股缝间大腿间，就是不给他。

周震南忍住内心的羞涩 “啊…我在…我在做爱”

姚琛揉弄着他的小屁股，不断的拿起自己的性器拍打着周震南早已被艹开的后穴，“不说出来，我就不给你。”

周震南一咬牙 “哥哥～我在办公室被哥哥干，我被哥哥压在桌子上，啊哈～要哥哥狠狠地操我～”

姚琛按住周震南的腰，快速的抽动，顺便摸上周震南已经射过两次的性器，“看我不操死你“

桌子被顶弄着发出刺耳的声音往前挪了几公分。

随着两人一高一低的惊叹，前后相继射了出来，不知谁的液体顺着周震南的大腿滑了下来。


End file.
